In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging. Such devices may also provide data services such as Internet browsing, media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs, and location services, just to name a few examples. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as user devices or mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to such features provided by telecommunication devices, the number of users of these devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is expected to continue.
Often, general insights about network users' behavior, and insights about the network itself, may be gained by analyzing data traffic at various scales of the network. For example, information regarding data traffic over individual network cells may be useful for various data analytics. However, when collecting and processing data for such data analysis, it is important to continue to ensure the anonymity of the collected data, even from network cells that experience relatively low numbers of users in a given span of time.